It is established that dental silicate cements containing fluoride are therapeutic in preventing secondary caries and reducing plaque formation. Present acrylic denture base material, restorative materials and adhesives have been shown to be sites of bacterial and plaque accumulation, which can be a precursor of irritation to soft tissues and caries attack on remaining natural dentition. The release of fluoride ion from these dental restorative materials occurs either by surface release, or by dissolution of the fluorine-containing additives or the dental restorative material itself with consequent migration of fluoride ions into the underlying tooth structure. Various fluorine-containing additives that have been tried in dental restorations consist of inorganic fluroide salts, organic bases such as amine hydrofluoride, fluorocarbons and fluoride-containing ion-exchange resins. These attempts to find suitable fluorine-containing additives which are both dispersed in dental restorative material and capable of reducing tooth caries through controlled long-term fluoride release have failed. Silicate cements have demonstrated cariostatic release of fluoride; however, the strictly rapid surface release of fluoride from the cement, the dissolution of the cement in oral fluids, and the low tensile strengths of the cements are major disadvantages. Alternatively, the fluroide incorporated into insoluble resin materials has been considered to be virtually incapable of leaking out, and thus to be ineffective as a cariostatic agent. Studies by Forsten and Paunio (Scandinavian Journal of Dental Research (1972) 80, 515-519) comparing fluoride release by silicate cements and composite resins have shown that the overall release of fluoride from the two materials was comparable; however, the manner in which the fluoride was released from the composite was not controlled. Heretofore it was difficult to obtain controlled, effective cariostatic and plaque-reducing fluoride release from virtually insoluble materials such as acrylic denture base materials, adhesives and composite resins, and the like.